Official Rules
In-Game Rules Advertising Advertising in any shape or form is strictly forbidden and will cause a permanent forum/game ban with no warnings and no appeal tolerance. Harassment #Note: This requires screenshots of the entire conversation if it's through the PM and not just 1 small part of it. We allow cursing as the censorship got stripped. However, if you are harassing someone through constant spam in the PM or through the in-game mails we will ban your account for 7~14 days (depending on how severe it is). After the ban has been expired we expect you to not repeat it. If it happens again, a permanent ban will be given. Staff impersonation A staff member would never ask you for your account credentials such as password or PIN code, impersonating a staff member or a sibling of one, will result in a permanent all accounts ban. Leeching Since we don't have the vote kick system from the KR version we came up with a rule to punish leechers. 1 time caught leeching = 7 days ban 3 times caught = 2 months ban 5 times caught = permanent ban To report someone leeching you will need video evidence. So please do NOT screenshot it but record it instead. Abusing glitches Abusing various in-game glitches and bugs will result in a permanent ban of all of your game accounts. Hacking/Botting/Cable Plugging Hacking such as: 'godly' titles/pets, no skill cd, increasing hitbox, dungeon rusher and duping etc. will result in a permanent ban for all your accounts with no appeal tolerance. Botting gives a huge unfair advantage and so this will result in a permanent ban as well. Cable Plugging will also not be tolerated. This means that if you get caught you will be banned. 1 time caught cable plugging = 7 days ban 3 times caught = 14 days ban 5 times caught = permanent ban Account sharing/trading/selling Account sharing is not tolerated, which means that if your account(s)/items get stolen or the player using your account gets banned you will not be able to appeal and nothing will be restored/reviewed. Account/item sales for a real life currency (USD, EUR, etc.) outside of our payment methods range results in a permanent all accounts ban. Don't buy or sell from other people for real life currencies. We don't tolerate cross trading either (Official server for Void Items and vice versa). Anyone caught doing so will be banned permanently with zero appeal tolerance. Selling for El Coins or ED is allowed, but not tolerated. Which once again means, if you get scammed - you're on your own. Scamming Strictly forbidden, if the evidence given towards a scam is solid it will result in a permanent ban. Please do note that only high quality videos will be reviewed, and we do not restore items/accounts. When you participate inside game trades, it is your obligation to get through, not ours. Megaphones If you are spamming or insulting players constantly, you will get a warning through your PM or through a megaphone. However, if it continues after the warning a 3 days ban will be given. It will result in a permanent ban if it continues, yet again, after the 3 days ban expired. Guilds You're not allowed to spam the guild creation messages (disband guild and recreate a lot of times). If you're caught doing so you will be banned. Same counts for insulting through the guild creation message/spam creating guilds for other people. If You want to report someone go to http://www.elsword.to/forum/index.php?/forum/22-rulebreakers/ #Note: All of the in-game rules will require a very clear sum of pictures/preferably videos to fully prove the rulebreaking was done by a certain player. Use the following format: • Character name of the rulebreaker: • Reason as of why he/she should be banned: • Evidence (video/screenshot): • (optional) Additional information: